Freedom
by Hendelnor
Summary: RoLo - Ororo and Logan basked in the freedom being with each other gives them. ***DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters written about in this story. They are owned by Marvel.***


Ororo laughed, basking in the joy she gained from the simple action. Goddess! But she had never felt such freedom in her life. Spring was officially upon them, if the lush leaves of the trees and bright flowers were any indication. Except for the traditional African cloth wrapped around her torso, she was naked as the day she was born, hovering in the morning sun over one of the weather beaten ridges deep in the majestic Canadian Rockies. Her pale hair gleamed in the glorious sunlight, her arms spread wide as she twisted high in the air, mindful of the extra weight she carried. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the air currents were buffered as she begin to leisurely fly across the natural wonder beneath her. She was mindful of her position and kept in her sights the valley that hosted an extensive variety of flora and the modernized two story ranch styled cabin that had been her home for the past five months.

The freedom and peace that came with being in this haven was indescribable and a blessing, especially after the turmoil of the last two years. The ticking of her biological clock and her desperate need for the one thing that had eluded her most of her life had led to her whirlwind courtship with T'Challa, the newly minted King of Wakanda and an even quicker acceptance of his marriage proposal. Her wedding ceremony was her dream come through and she was on a high thinking that a family of her own was finally within reach. She came crashing back to earth when eight months into her marriage, she was informed that the Wakandan Tribal Council had approved the annulment of her marriage to the King. She was given a paltry twenty four hours to remove herself from the country. All her pleadings for answers from T'Challa fell on deaf ears and she was forced to accept her humiliation and the knowledge that her marriage and her stint as Queen of Wakanda were over as quickly as one of Nightcrawler's bamfs.

In the end, she had no choice but to return to the only family she had ever known. Throughout her pain and recovery, her family was there for her, ensuring her transition back to her life as an X-Man was an easy one. Even with their support and love, she knew that it was tough love and unconventional methods of the Wolverine that got her back on track. The man had forced her to take a long hard look at herself, finally decreeing, when he had enough of her sulking, that the Ororo he knew and loved was not the Ororo that came back from Wakanda. He had told her in no uncertain terms that he wasn't going to stick around and watch her let that prick T'Challa break her and rob her of her essence. Surprisingly, his methods worked and she was happy to say she was a much better woman now, more confident, passionate and more committed to living her best life possible.

Of course Logan had his ulterior motives for wanting her back to the woman who had always been his best friend and held his heart. When he knew the time was right, he had confessed his true feelings and desires for her. She too had no problems confessing what was truly in her heart to the feral man, because she had come to realize that she had long ago given him that part of herself and that he was the man she was meant to be with. Suffice it to say, Logan wasted little time in seizing his moment and whisking her down the aisle in an intimate midnight ceremony surrounded by their friends and family, by the spot that had always ensured their bond stayed unbroken, the lake.

Ororo was not only extremely happy to be walking down the aisle on the arm of Charles Xavier to her soul's mate, but she was beyond delirium to be marrying Logan while pregnant with his child. Finally, she was walking the path that her Goddess had no doubt mapped out for her so long ago. Her pregnancy was an eye opening experience and she cherished it for what it was…a new beginning of her life. After David was born, Hank had placed her on extended maternity leave and with his permission that it was okay for her and the baby to travel, Logan had wasted no time in relocating his family to Canada. The turmoil of the past two years now seemed like a bad dream.

She closed her eyes, letting the sun beat on her for a moment that in itself seemed endless. Thank you, Bright Lady, she murmured in prayer. Thank you for the gift of this place, this peaceful time and most especially my family. Grant me the strength to be the best wife and mother like the many women before me. The wind caressed her body gently bringing the aromatic scents of the morning like an answer.

She felt movement at her torso and glanced down to the little one snuggly wrapped in the traditional sling carry and for a moment she swore it was Logan glowering back at her. At only six months old, David James Howlett had his father's mannerisms and facial expressions mastered perfectly. The baby turned his head towards her chest as much as his carrier allowed, searching for his usual sustenance. Ororo smiled sunnily at her baby boy, who continued to glare at her. "Do not give me that look, little one. Mommy knows you are hungry."

A noise what was a cross between a whimper and a growl was her response. Ororo laughed softly. Just like your father, she mused. "Mommy hears you loud and clear. Let us get home and see if Daddy is back from his morning run and take care of your needs." Carefully, she guided them back to their home, immediately spotting the muscular figure that was her husband making his way out of the forest. When her feet were solidly planted on the ground, she carefully unwrapped her child from the cloth carrier, hugging the baby to her and carelessly dropping the material on the ground. She seemingly floated to sit on the rocker Logan had placed on the back porch. Little David didn't need any help finding her breast as he latched on greedily. Ororo smoothed back the wealth of black hair on his head, while gazing at him in loving wonder.

When Logan returned to the clearing near his home, he was brought up short in his tracks. The stunning sight of Ororo, butt naked and lovingly feeding their cub stopped his heart for a moment. These arresting sights were more frequent now that he had finally claimed his Goddess and he wouldn't have it any other way. Although she was sheltered from the sun's rays, her bare skin was still gleaming. Her white hair flowed around her shoulders and down her back like a glistening waterfall. He simply stood lost in her beauty for a few precious moments.

Silently and hurriedly, he made his way towards them. Trusting and peaceful, she remained focused on the baby. He kissed her cheek before crouching down beside the chair. He reached out and grazed his son's cheek that puffed in and out with his sucking motions with a lone finger. He watched them both for a long while, still, after all this time, disbelieving that he had been blessed with such a gift. His gaze travelled slowly from her chest up to her relaxed beautiful face and back to his kid. He was content to simply just be, though desire slept near the surface, but not at the fever pitch level that was its custom. He wanted her, but he wanted to watch her nurse their child more. She moved to transfer David to her other breast and he held his breath at the innocent action. He released the breath on a soft sigh.

Peace was what she gave him. When he was with her, his rage quieted and his animal rested. But at the same time she calmed the animal, she also set it free. This level of freedom he now experienced was a long time coming. This woman, this Goddess had liberated him. She moved again and his attention snapped back to her as she stood and moved a full and contented baby to her shoulder, gently patting his back. A few seconds later, they were rewarded with a loud belch.

Ororo laughed. "He is definitely your child."

Logan chuckled as he stood. He reached out a hand and pat his son's head. His hand then moved to touch the silken skin of her hip. He trailed his hand slowly up her warm skin, over her ribs, then back down to her stomach. He laid his hand flat against her belly, marveling at the contrast between his rough, callused hand and her smooth caramel skin. A slender hand covered his own and he looked up to see the desire swirling in her eyes.

"How was your run, love?" She asked quietly, her voice gruff with want.

His eyes were half-lidded as they grew dark and he let his gaze linger on her face. "Good. Ya had fun up there?" His hand glided gently across her skin.

Her lips curved into a small smile and her sapphire eyes gleamed brightly. Storm was awakening. "Yes, David and I did," she answered, her hand still resting on his as he stroked her.

"Ya hungry?" He rumbled, his animal staring directly at her.

Her lips parted to offer a scandalous reply, when David's loud snore rang through their interlude. She let out her breath on a snort, her look holding promises of his fulfillment later. Logan laughed out loud, his son effectively killing the mood. He knew this wasn't the time and place, but dammit, he just couldn't help the constant need she stirred in him. The look he tossed her before moving to open the door for her to precede him, held promises of what was to come when he got her alone. He couldn't help but groan when her delicious scent overcame his senses, not to mention her nakedness and the intentional seductive sway of her hips as she moved pass him.

* * *

Ororo woke up to an incredible calm and gratifying joy coursing through her entire being. She instinctively knew Logan wasn't beside her and was tending to their son if the noises coming from the adjoining nursery were any indication. She flipped onto her back and gazed through the skylight Logan had installed just for her a while back. From the look at darkness, she guessed it to be early in the morning hours. A quick glance at the clock confirmed it to be a little after three. She stretched her entire body lazily, still humming with the aftereffects of last night. She touched her swollen lips, smiling tenderly at the memory of their at times, unhurried and other times frenzied lovemaking. They've been going at it a lot since Hank had cleared her for activity three months ago, their hunger and need for each other taking them to different heights each and every time.

She reached over to switch the bedside lamp on, hearing Logan's rumbling to their son and the baby's coos and gurgling replies as he swaggered into their room. A breathless gasp escaped her at the sight of a magnificently naked Wolverine cradling a swaddled half-asleep baby. "The kid here needed a diaper change and food."

She continued to marvel at the sight before her, never in her wildest dreams thinking that something like this sight would be possible. "So the big bad Wolverine changed, fed and burped a baby?" She jibed as the burly Canadian sauntered over to her and placed David in her waiting arms.

Logan pressed a kissed to her forehead and returned to their bed, where he watched over his family. He relaxed against the headboard, closing his eyes, allowing his other senses to take over. A small smile played across his lips. This was true freedom for him…away from it all with only the people that were his life. Sure he would have love to have his other two girls, Jubilee and Laura with them, but this was his and 'Ro's time. Time to strengthen their connection with each other and their newborn.

He had long since realized that his freedom was Ororo. No one else in his long life had ever accepted him for who and what he was and have given him more freedom to be himself than her. He wasn't a religious man by any stretch, but he would always be grateful to whatever higher power had put him in the X-Men's path. He had resolved long ago not to dwell on the past and all the hiccups they encountered and the obstacles they overcame to be together to have what they had now. His purpose now was to spend the rest of his days ensuring his family's happiness and safety.

Ororo looked up and gaze at the man who had brought her such joy and peace. She reached up and ran her fingers through his soft mutton chops, taking delight in the spontaneous purr that reverberated from his chest, not to mention the instinctive spasm of his body. It still impressed her at times the effect she had on him with a simple touch, word and her scent. "Where are you wandering off too?" She asked softly.

He opened his eyes, turning his head to kiss her palm. "Just thinkin' 'bout ya and the kids."

"Hmm," Ororo sighed at the touch of his soft lips against her skin. "Must be some thoughts for you to smile like that." She shifted, placing a slumbering David in the middle of their bed. She then reached over to switch the light off before lying on her side. Her fingers gently caressed the soft wool blanket her son was wrapped in as she lovingly gaze at him.

Logan followed his wife in lying on his side. He laid silently for some time watching them. "Darlin'?" His raspy voice stirred her from her thoughts. He reached over and drew her closer to him, mindful of the baby. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent combined with that of their son.

"I love you." Ororo replied, her voice soft, but full of emotion.

His hand moved to caress the prone form of his son, before moving to rest on Ororo's stomach, where their newest addition was resting and growing for the time being. She wasn't aware of it as yet, but his hyper sense of smell was. "Love ya too." Logan replied frankly, smiling, "Thank you."


End file.
